


A Normal Life

by mxrphvs (ssulrealism)



Series: Wilde Coven & Friends [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssulrealism/pseuds/mxrphvs
Summary: Johnny lives a normal life, his family does not.





	A Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is un-beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes! This idea was killing me so I wanted to write it. 
> 
> This is marked as a one shot for my sanity but I have multiple parts planned for this universe :) this is kind of like a prologue. 
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated!

Johnny lived an average life. Every morning he awoke, just as dawn hit, morning light filtering through dark skies, like a slow moving wave across a sandy beach. His room was slightly cramped, unlike most of his family members Johnny had shot up like a weed when puberty hit. He could barely just barely fit in the bed he’d had from childhood, and the bed just barely fit in the room. He had a bookshelf, and a closet where he stuffed all of his things when friends came over. If he needed to study, he preferred to do it at school. If his friends wanted to hang out, he preferred to go to their place or to the quirky, hipster cafe down the road.Still, he didn’t complain. His older brother and sister had worked hard for the house, and Johnny appreciated every square foot.He started every morning the same way; knocking on the door of his little brother’s room, when he didn’t hear an answer he always let himself in. As usual, he found Donghyuck’s face plastered to the ceiling, dead asleep, various objects of his floating around the room. Johnny had been put in charge of waking him up ever since his growth spurt, before his older sister would have to smack him down with a broom handle. This way was less intrusive. 

“Hey. It’s time to wake up.” Johnny said, gently, but not too gentle as he grabbed onto his brother’s ankle and gave him a good shake. His younger brother wouldn’t stir, instead he babbled gibberish. 

_“That never bodes well—“ _Johnny thought and he gave him a harder shake. They didn’t need another incident— 

Donghyuck’s eyes opened suddenly, and everything comes crashing down— including himself. He would’ve crash face first if his older brother hadn’t had such a firm grip on his ankle.

“Thanks, man.” He barely got out through a yawn. 

Johnny lived an average life, but his family members did not.

“Morning.”

Donghyuck said as he shuffled into their small kitchen that doubled as a dining room, with a book almost as big as him. It was covered in teal leather, it’s hide from an animal unknown to humans. It glistened gold when sunlight hit it in the right spot. It also had two small, yellow, reptilian eyes plastered on the front, that darted in different directions.

“You know the rules.” His eldest sister said, not looking up from the eggs currently frying. 

“No magic during meal time.” He grumbled, reciting the one and only family rule. His other sister scooted her chair a bit when he sat down and the glitter of her eyeshadow almost blinded him. 

“Whoa~!” He laughed, inching closer to get a better look at her make up. She had thought of everything, mascara, blush, eyeliner, lip tint. Yeri had taken forever in the bathroom earlier. She had locked herself in with their other sister, Irene, something about trying to get her hair just right. 

“Who are you trying to impress?!”

“No one.” She snips, turning from him, with a frown but the pink of her ears gave everything away. He grinned all through out breakfast, whistling a peppy tune as he cut into his bacon. Was he going to tease her all the way to school? 

_You bet._

“You’re not going to take that grimoire with you on the first day to school, _right_?” Irene had accented the last word in her sentence to perfectly imply that he had no choice in the matter. “I also took the expansion charm off of your backpack.” 

"Yeah…” _Damn_. Outsmarted again. 

Once they had finished their breakfast they left the house, bundled up in their cold weather gear. Irene was a capable witch, if she charmed dishes to be self-cleaning she could leave them unattended without having to worry about them wrecking havoc in her absence. Their town was relatively small, and the main street connected to the only high school around. It was massive, five stories, and stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all the quaint shops that didn’t reach past a second story. It had two football fields, tennis courts and an indoor track and swimming pool. It was also Johnny’s safe haven.

Right before they made their way to the outer limits of their school, Irene would bid them good bye. She always said the same thing, “Make good choices.” And she always looked directly at the youngest member of the household.

“You hex one teacher for an unfair grade and suddenly you’re marked for life! Jeez.” 

She worked in a shop she owned herself, on the outside it looked like nothing more than a tea shop where you could get a really good (but slightly overpriced) cup of spiced earl grey and a sandwich made from local ingredients. But if you went past the thick black velvet curtain and opened the first door on the left, marked with a full moon flanked by two crescent moons in silver paint, you would find where Irene spent most of the day. She was known, among those who were in the know— for having the most accurate tarot readings in the Tri-state area.

_She was never wrong._

That was her specialty, Yeri could walk through dreams and see your heart’s desire, Donghyuck could tame even the grouchiest of grimoires and get them to spill all their secrets and histories, and Johnny, Johnny had always been good at baseball. There were rumors that with his ability to strike out even the strongest of hitters, he could get a full ride to any college he wanted. His coaches and teammates liked Louisiana or Texas, but he always had his mind set on somewhere closer to home. 

“Do you have afternoon practice today?” Yeri asked him as they entered school. It was completely silent, save for the sound of their shoes squeaking on freshly polished linoleum in unison. They almost always arrived before anyone else.

“Yeah.” He replied, he was looking forward to it. He’d been on the sidelined with a strain to his elbow for a while now and he was itching to get back out there. 

She wished him good luck as both she and Donghyuck made their way into the cafeteria, where their respective friend groups liked to congregate before the day started. Johnny would find his way back to the tables outside in the front, where his friends liked to meet, at some point, but first— first he had to try his luck.

He creaked the doors to the library softly, and once he made his way through he gave a warm nod and a wave to the librarian on duty. The library was obviously the best place to study, and Johnny had some math homework to finish, but he also had an ulterior motive to being there. 

All the tables were empty, except for one all the way in the back. Thats where Moon Taeil sat in the morning, if Johnny was lucky. Moon Taeil was normal, just like Johnny. He liked beat poetry, and Wes Anderson films, he wanted to go to Juilliard and might have been a small part of why Johnny wanted to stay in the North East. He was a year older than him, and he also came early in the mornings compared to everyone else, he was a bit shy, and had a soft voice but was always willing to help Johnny with his homework. Plus when he smiled at him, Johnny thought that maybe he did possess some magic, because he felt as if he was floating in mid-air.

He made Johnny wish he could use magic, because there was nothing more that he’d like to do than stop time at this very moment. 


End file.
